


Compatibility

by SailorChibi



Series: spn kink meme fills [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, AU, Angel Hierarchy, Angel!Castiel, Castiel's Grace, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Demon!Dean, Fluff, Grace Bond, M/M, Nests, Profound Bond, Protective Dean Winchester, Soul Bond, baby!Castiel, boop, booping, demon!Sam, hand-holding, lucifer's army of fallen angels, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill from the kinkmeme: Demon!Dean and Demon!Sam wind up with adorable baby!angel!Cas. Castiel is initially scared (demons are the angel equivalent to the boogey man) but quickly finds these are nice demons, and he loves being with them. </p>
<p>Much to Dean's dismay, Lucifer makes the arrangement permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> An old fill for the kink meme, but I still think it's kinda cute.

Depending on who you asked, angels were rumored to be the paragon of purity. They were the model of all that was good and just in the world; the absolute epitome that all of God's creatures were supposed to strive to match.

Looking at the abandoned building in front of him, Dean could officially say that was all a load of crap. People could say what they wanted; he knew that angels were a bunch of cowards: when demons came knocking, more often than not the angels turned wing and ran. And while Dean didn't blame them - demons were awesome - he could and did judge them for only taking their younger brothers and sisters along if it was convenient. If it wasn't, and trying to rescue the fledglings posed even a hint of personal destruction, it was every angel for itself. 

At least the so-called monsters of the world tried to protect their children.

"What do you think?" Sam asked, running a hand through his vessel's hair. It was getting way too long, but there was no point in suggesting that Sam cut it. Lucifer liked it that way, and of course his word was law. And Sam would only give him a bitchface if Dean tried to bring it up.

"It's worth a look," said Dean, sheathing his sword. There would be no battle, that much was obvious. He hated it when the angels were forewarned and ran. It took all the fun out of a raid. "I've seen worse nests."

He went in first, just in case, letting Sam bring up the rear. It was immediately apparent that their source had been correct. The house may have looked normal on the outside - a necessity if the angels wanted to hide on Earth - but inside it was a true nest: lots of soft-colored greenery, a tiny stream of water, and plenty of little places to hide fledglings. It was also empty, which wouldn't make Lucifer happy. 

"They're getting smarter," Sam muttered. "They had enough warning to take all of them this time."

"I guess even dicks with wings gotta learn sometime." Dean cocked his head, listening intently. His hearing was finely tuned, and he was pretty sure he'd just heard the thin sound of wind against little angel wings. He put a finger to his lips, requesting silence, and turned sharply.

Against the huge trunk in the middle of the room, the one that had been borne of a fallen angel's willingly given grace and which nourished the fledglings as they grew, there was a bush heavy with big red blossoms. The flowers were so large that the bush had grown over until it was hanging low enough to the ground that whatever was inside, if there was something, was hidden from sight. Dean approached the bush stealthily and knelt, reaching out a hand and grasping the stem, jerking it up in one smooth move.

A blur of black burst out of the shadowy space, shooting straight for his head. He yelped in surprise and fell over backwards onto his ass. Sam burst out laughing behind him as the blur scrambled away from them both to hide at the top of the tree, and Dean glared at his so-called brother as he got to his feet. "Shut up, Sammy."

"Your _face_ -" Sam gasped out, still laughing, practically doubled over. "Oh my god, that was priceless."

"Go fuck yourself." Dean looked up, realizing that what had 'attacked' him was actually nothing other than a fledgling - no, worse than that, a baby angel. Enormous blue eyes stared down at Dean and Sam, nearly hidden by the tufts of black hair that framed the young face. This angel looked like it was no older than a four- or five-year-old human child, which meant that he was only a few centuries old, if that. Definitely not old enough to be out in the big bad world all by himself. 

Fucking angels.

"Poor thing looks terrified," Sam said, clapping a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Go for it."

"Why is it my job? You're the one who wants to keep your boyfriend happy."

"You found him; you have to collect him."

Dean glared, half-tempted to just leave the angel where it was and call it a day. Lucifer's army of fallen angels was gradually growing in strength as more angels defected from heaven and the fledglings they'd already gathered grew. It wasn't like one more angel would really make that much of a difference. And he had a fondness for the leather jacket that his vessel had been wearing when he possessed the guy; he had no interest in seeing the material be shredded by the bark on the tree.

So why, exactly, he found himself scaling the trunk a couple of minutes later was something he couldn't really explain. He cursed and swore the whole way up, grimacing at the new collection of splinters he was amassing as he climbed. By the time he made it to where the baby angel was hiding, Dean was pretty fed up. He scowled at the nestling as he awkwardly swung a leg across the branch, deliberately not looking down. Thousands of years in hell had done little to improve his disposition when it came to heights. 

"Hey, you," he said, gesturing to the angel. "C'mere."

Blue eyes blinked at him without moving.

"C'mon, angel. Get your feathery ass over here."

Still nothing. Dean sighed. The branch was threatening to crush his vessel's junk and he had a vested interest in keeping those parts intact. He shifted awkwardly.

"The big angels aren't coming back, you know. If you stay here, you're gonna be all alone. Eventually you'll probably rot away. At least if you come with me, I can take you to your big brother. You've heard of the Morningstar, right? He's got sparkly wings and he glows like a firefly when you piss him off."

"Dean!"

"Ignore him," Dean said in a confidential whisper. "It's true, but Sammy doesn't like to admit it." He examined the branch, which was pretty thick near the trunk, and deemed it sturdy enough to support his weight if he moved out a bit further. Slowly he shifted a little bit closer, one hand outstretched.

He was entirely unprepared for the cracking sound that echoed through the nest. 

"Dean!" 

Dean hit the ground hard, all of the breath knocked from his vessel's lungs with the unexpected impact. He found himself staring up at the ceiling, which suddenly seemed like it was a lot further away than it had been just a few seconds ago. And no matter what anyone said, even if demons were supposed to enjoy pain, there was nothing enjoyable about the headache now pounding through his head.

His lungs remembered how to breathe all at once and he coughed out a groan, wincing when something light settled onto his belly. He pried his eyes open, shocked to see that it was the baby angel. Those blue eyes looked even bigger up close, and now Dean could see that he also possessed wings. They were the beautiful shining white of an innocent angel, but it was easy for Dean to imagine how they would look once he had been corrupted. Soft grey, maybe, or even a deep black.

He tensed as the baby angel lifted a chubby finger, but all he got was a poke in the nose and a childish, "Boop."

Dean blinked dumbly as the nestling dissolved into giggles like that was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Then he exchanged a look with Sam.

"What the fuck?"

"I dunno," Sam said, shrugging. "He's just a baby, Dean."

"A weird one," Dean mumbled, sitting up. The fledgling remained in his lap, looking up at him with curiosity. There was no fear in his gaze, not that that was really surprising considering that he'd just watched Dean fall on his ass twice in a row. If that had happened in front of any other angels, this war between Heaven and Hell wouldn't be necessary because the angels would laugh themselves to death first.

"Well, come on. One angel is better than nothing. We'll take him with us. We have a couple more nests to check out before we head home," said Sam.

If he was expecting the baby angel to protest being taken along with them after the little stunt he'd pulled, Dean was in for a shock. This was possibly the most complacent angel he'd ever met. The baby angel seemed content so long as he could hold Dean's hand and toddle along behind him. Which was fine, even if Dean did have to snap Sam's phone in half so he couldn't take any more damn pictures.

The rest of the nests proved to be empty. One had been abandoned a long time ago, but, for the second time in a row, they'd been beaten to the punch on the last one. The angels had fled with the fledglings in tow and it would probably be days before they had any chance of picking up the trail. Just because he was annoyed, Dean set the nests on fire before they left.

He scooped the fledgling into his arms as they returned to Hell, feeling a strange warmth as the baby angel cuddled close to him. Demons walking past jeered and smirked at the sight. Dean glared back at them, taking note of the ones that didn't immediately lower their gazes in respect. He would return to teach them a lesson later.

Sam went in to see Lucifer first, mostly because Dean hated seeing his little brother make out with the King of Hell. Dean stayed outside with the baby angel, giving him the occasional pat on the back or bottom when the angel fussed. He was so small, smaller than Dean thought he should be. He wasn't sure what you were supposed to do with something that tiny. What if he dropped the angel and broke it? 

"I never thought I would see the day."

Dean made a face at the ground before he lifted his head. "You're the one who sent us out to recruit them, Lucy. Or did senility make you forget your orders already?"

Lucifer merely rolled his eyes. "Hello, Castiel."

The baby angel tilted his head. "Hello, Luficer." His voice was soft and high and his little hands tightened around Dean's neck.

"It's Lucifer," Lucifer corrected, sounding unexpectedly gentle. 

"Luficer," Castiel repeated obediently, and Dean snorted.

Mouth twitching into the smile usually reserved for Sam, Lucifer observed, "He is very attached to you."

"We shared a moment," Dean said, not deigning to mention that moment had involved the complete loss of his dignity.

"Good. I'm glad. You won't mind that he's yours, then."

"Wait - what?!"

"Castiel is a seraph," Lucifer said. "A higher class of angel. Without direct access to a conduit of heaven, his grace will fade away. He will not fall; he will become human." He wrinkled his nose, like he'd smelled something vile. "However, if bonded to a high class demon, his grace will warp before it can fade. Normally compatible demons and angels are nearly impossible to find, but in this case you've conveniently come pre-packaged." He was smirking, the bastard.

"That's not - you can't -"

"Look after him, Dean. He's yours now. And I trust you know what will happen if I find out you've abandoned one of my brothers."

Dean was allotted a certain amount of leeway because he was the brother of Lucifer's mate. But there was no doubt in his mind as to what would happen if he threw Castiel away like trash; it would make his first hundred years in Hell with Alastair look like a picnic. He swallowed, arms unconsciously tightening around the baby angel, and Lucifer must have considered the matter closed because he walked away to rejoin Sam.

Great. Go out for a normal day's run of rounding up fledglings and now he'd apparently adopted one under the orders of the King of Hell himself.

How was this his life?

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
